villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Van Del
Van Del is the leader of the Wall Dogs and a major antagonist in Henry Danger, a gang of art thieves who commited vandalism all over the city of Swellview. However, he still commits crimes on his own. He is portrayed by Josh Fingerhut History In Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1, Van Del is first seen in a video where he details the Wall Dogs are no criminals, they are artists. During the video, his mother calls his name, revealing he lives with a single parent. He plays a larger role in part 2, when Spray-Z calls for him about Kid Danger joining their crew; while this is happening, Van Del was in the middle of paintballing pictures of Captain Man. He speaks with Kid Danger, learning about his betrayal to Captain Man. Only then does he agree to let him in the group. When the Wall Dogs return to the hideout with their new recruit Kid Danger, he asks if he turned against Captain Man and wants to join their revolution. Just when his "Dogs" would induct Kid Danger into the group (by emblazing their symbol on his arm), he receives a surprise behind his door from Captain Man. Feeling confident, Van Del tells Kid Danger to show him what a true Wall Dog he is. But it all turned out to be a trick when Kid Danger was more than happy to see Captain Man arrive, leaving Van Del enraged at T-Paint and blaming him for being compromised. 45 minutes later, Van Del and the Wall Dogs were stuck listening to how the duo were able to locate their base of operations. But at some point, he lost his patience and commanded his Wall Dogs to attack them. However, despite being outnumbered, the duo were able to defeat them all (Kid Danger though let Veronika escape). Captain Man walked towards Van Del, leaving him frightened, and pleading with Captain Man to leave him alone. But without looking, Van Del fell into a vat of red paint, and believing he is drowning, Captain Man corrects him it is only 3 feet deep. Despite his gang falling apart and going to jail, Van Del escaped from prison to meet up with the villains in the crossover event Danger & Thunder. He participated in the fight atop the train, but he was thrown off in rather quick succession by Phoebe Thunderman. It is unknown whether Van Del escaped or was captured after being thrown off the train. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word "vandal". * It rhymes with "Mandel", Howie's last name. * He still lives with his mom in the basement. * Van Del is one of only two villains to have a logo associated with him; the other is Dr. Minyak. * In a super villain emotional support group, Van Del notes how he has been "Captain Man and Kid Danger" free for 6 months, referencing his long absence since his gang was defeated. * If the Wall Dogs have committed crimes since Ray Manchester was a child, Van Del would have been around roughly his age at that time, so the leader of the gang had to be someone different. ** He may have been one of the teens who vandalized his playhouse all those years ago, not realizing that boy (Ray) would later become Captain Man. Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Master of Hero Category:Inconclusive Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Malefactors Category:Crossover Villains